The present invention relates to load-bearing structures. More particularly, the present invention relates to a load-bearing structural member having a fluid chamber, which is capable of absorbing an applied load and, when the load is removed, returning the structure to its original configuration.
The types and varieties of load bearing structures are vast. Load bearing structures are commonly used in the framework and base construction of buildings, roads and bridges in order to not only support the weight of the structure and the loads placed thereon, but also to allow the structure to move somewhat due to thermal expansion, wind, earthquakes and other external forces. Load-bearing structures are also used in automobiles, submarines, and a myriad of other devices upon which load and pressure forces are applied.
In some devices, the use of flexible materials do not negatively affect the performance of the device. In others, strong, rigid materials must necessarily be used. The methods and materials used to create load bearing structures in buildings, roads and bridges have traditionally included the use of strong construction materials such as steel and reinforced concrete. As these materials allow limited flexibility, expansion spaces or members are typically employed. Oftentimes, resilient materials such as coils, elastomers and foams are used within the load-bearing structure. However, after a traumatic event, such as an earthquake, the resilient material may be crushed or otherwise damaged. These materials also tend to lose their resiliency due to the constant forces acting on them over time. The loss of resiliency causes the structure to remain in the displaced or compacted state instead of returning to its original configuration.
Therefore, what is needed is a load-bearing structural member which is capable of supporting a wide range of loads and then returning to its original state on removal of an applied load, even after a traumatic event. Such a load-bearing structural member is needed which will not lose its resiliency over time. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.